


MATADOR

by lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV), Criminal Minds (US TV), FBI (TV 2018), Strike Back, The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Blindspot - Freeform, F/F, F/M, FBI (TV), Love, The Blacklist - Freeform, Undercover Reade, Undercover Zapata, Undercover as a Couple, criminal minds - Freeform, cross-over, hook-ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: The Malorca Cartel, based deep in CentralMexico (with newly-discovered ties toMADELINE BURKE) has poppedonto the U.S. law enforcement radar,via one of the tattoos on Jane Weller'sbody. Thus, The C.I.R.G. gets involved"Natasha Zapata has been inserted as a UC,into the Malorca's mountain compound.Cross-over between BLINDSPOT, FBI, CRIMINALMINDS, AND THE BLACKLIST
Relationships: Edgar Reade & Tasha Zapata, Edgar Reade/Natasha 'Tasha" Zapata, Emily Prentiss/Damien Scott, Jane "Doe" Weller/Kurt Weller, Rachel Dalton/Michael Stonebridge
Comments: 24
Kudos: 21





	1. ORIGIN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Madita1908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/gifts), [Tricky_Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricky_Arrow/gifts), [AtlanticSamm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlanticSamm/gifts), [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [ApolloXL5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApolloXL5/gifts), [Duchess_of_Strumpetness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Zapata has been inserted as a UC,  
into the Malorca's mountain compound.

Acting on credible intel (intelligence) provided

by Nas Kamal, a joint task force composed of

FBI (NYO), FBI (DC), NSA, CIA, DEA, and The Mexican

Secret Service has been formed with putting a

dent in the Malorca Cartel of Northern Mexico, Vichenkovic

Crime Syndicate (Eastern Europe), and the newly

discovered ties between those organization and one

MADELINE BURKE.

The Mexican Secret Service version of Special Agent

In Charge, Silvia Pacheco, informs the assembled crime

fighters that a a Female UC (Undercover) is already in place

with cartel chieftain Juan Pablo Malorca (and has been for

the past six weeks). 

  
Keaton offers that the "plant" is a CIA operative familiar

with the region, and specially chosen to fit Malorca's "type.

" The "Op" is, per the National Security implications, under

the control of NSA; Nas outlines the specific areas of operation

of each Agency: NSA and CIA will surveille and monitor the

EE criminals, and once arrests are made, detain and interrogate

those in custody.

DEA and Marshals, along with ATF, will have rapid-response teams

on stand-by in case any of the principals flee to the U.S.

FBI DC lends Special Agents Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, and

support person Penelope Garcia. Aaron Hochner will lend supervisory

support from DC. FBI NYO, with the most knowledge of Burke and

her organization, will provide an additional undercover. Patterson's lab links

all operationally. **(The Female UC contacts Jake Keaton at 2143 (1043),

US EST:)**

"Keaton...Madeline is expected to arrive in three days...

Vichenkovic's sending an emissary, I don't know who yet."

"Are you OKAY, Tasha? Any concerns?

"Only one: Malorca's starting to wonder about this

'husband of mine...any ETA on the other UC?"

"ETA 48 hours. I'll get a photo to you, before then.

Any further?"

"Negative. I'm need to get back, before I'm missed...

next contact...0500, Saturday?

"Copy...be safe-and Tasha...whatever it takes, right?

"Right. Gotta go"

This news about about the UC is very heartening for

Zapata. As renowned a womanizer as The crime boss is,

the one quirk about Malorca is that he won't touch a

_MARRIED WOMAN _, hence the cover story about Zapata's

  
soon to be arriving Spouse. She's anxious for this op to

be over-she misses Reade intensely, and is quite

anxious to be back in his arms again...counting pre-

mission 'prep', and this mission, they've been apart

for two months...her wish to be re-united with her

man will happen much sooner than she expects...

"Señora...nos esperan a la cena en una hora, por favor"

(Madam, they expect us for dinner in one hour, please)

Zapata is roused from her musing by Carlita, the

upstairs maid. "Si, gracias Carlita."

(Yes, Carlita, Thank you)

"_¿_Llagara su marido hoy? Don Maloca me lo menciono."

(Your husband arrives today? Mr. Maloca mentioned

it)

"Si. Llega en una hora, me dijo."

(Yes. He should be here in an hour, he told me.)

"Si...con permiso."

(Yes...excuse me)

She begins her prepartions: shower, make-up

choosing her dinner wear...

pppppppppppppppppppp

Kurt breifs the team on the prepartions with 

the Mexican Federal Police, Special Forces,

and their version of the FBI (National Guard) have

all been 'looped-in' on the move against the 

Malorca cartel. Reade says, "Good. Paterson:

our coms and theirs are a go?"

"Copy. Rich and Kristen, from Anti-terrorism are all

_green_. My counter-part on their side is...Marelena Rivas.

also green." 

Reade nods, and turns back to Kurt." Weller: all clearances 

to cross, the authorizations with NG are there-including

Roman's covert entry? "

"Green across the board. Weapons and coms good. Are

YOU ready? "

"Cool as a cucumber."

"Find me if you need to. I mean it."

"Yeah...I will."


	2. SECTION 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Members of Section 20 (and one from the FBI-DC office), take the edge off  
before the start of their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT SEX WARNING, INCLUDING ANAL
> 
> Major Rachel Scott and Michael Stonebridge,  
who already have a 'quiet' relationship, take  
the opportunity for some R and R
> 
> PPPPPPPPPPPPPPP
> 
> FBI Agent Emily Prentiss, unable to resist the  
'animal magnetism' of one Damien Scott,  
spends the night in his hotel room...she'll  
probably regret that later

***RACHEL DALTON AND MICHAEL STONEBRIDGE***

Major Rachel Scott, wearing only her uniform top, opens

her red lips wide to accept Stonebridge's nicely-girthy

male member; in her estimation, it is just the right size: not

so large as to strain the corners of one's mouth during fellatio;

not so long or wide as to cause hemorrhoids after a bit of anal...

her tongue swishes across the bulbous crown in a technique used

often while servicing her male lovers...stroking it firmly, mouthing

the tip...fellating him expertly until that oh so familiar tugging

at his balls indicates that he should guide her onto her knees

and bell-up behind her...Scott reaches behind, grasps her lover's

rigid cock-meat about halfway, directing it against the pinkish-

  
brown anal pucker between her cheeks...steady, insistent pressure

allows the Section 20 Sergeant to breach the interior guardian to

her inner rectum; grasping her trim hips, he inches in, a millimeter

or two at at time, until halfway in, he can begin to saw in and out,

eliciting gaps and moans from the beautiful female Commander's

pink-painted lips..When at last he bottoms out deep in her bowels,

his 'sorties' increase in speed and frequency, waves of sheer pleasure

excite every cell in her body...she cums, then again, and is on the

way to a third when he quickens his pace even more, and unable to

hold back any longer, he quickly withdraws, tears the condom off,

and sprays his superior officer's chest and torso with a heavy, thick

load, then collapses next to her...Major Scott is nearly comatose

  
from Michael Stonebridge's very capable and thorough fucking...

***EMILY PRENTISS AND DAMIEN SCOTT***

Damien Scott lavishes licks all over Emily Prentiss' bald outer

labia, nudging her hard clitoral bud when his nose, her hiss of

pleasure, when he pokes his tongue-tip lower, to swipe against her

sphincter, tells him he's on the right track... The gorgeous FBI Agent

moans loudly when Scott adds a blunt finger to her moistening vag.

Emily is so HOT, so needy from her self-imposed six-month celibacy,

that she 'squirts' when he gathers that sensitive bud of hers into his

mouth and bites down on it, gently..."GAWD!", she yells, writhing

about like a snake under a broiling hot sun...he kisses his way up her

  
body: flat belly, rib-cage, and small, compact breasts-tweaking her nipples

with his fingers, kissing and nibbling them until they are so hard they HURT...

  
She lifts her legs high, invitingly, and he moves between them, his straining

cock at the ready...then, bracing himself atop muscular arms, pushing into her

  
wet gash, fucking her hard and fast...she works her lithe body against him once

he picks up the pace, her cunt muscles squeezing against his pole with every

  
in-stroke. After they climax, they are both covered in perspiration. Shakily,

she pulls him to her, and they kiss, open-mouthed, tasting each other's

perspiration and saliva.

***C.I.R.G.***

"Reade" Kurt motions to the AC (he wants a private chat). 'Are

we really using REDDINGTON!?"

"This type of op...we do need him. He's done business with

Maloca, nd he can vouch for both Zapata and me."

And DAMIEN SCOTT: THAT motherfucker is begging to 

get hit. I remember how he sniffed after Zapata, and the

shit-storm that that caused. I'll shoot that Motherfucker,

Edgar."

"I've spoken to Rachel Dalton. She guarantees that Scott 

will behave yourself. If he doesn't, you can shoot him.

Before you do, though, if you could verify that Interpol

and the other agencies are all updated, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert Palmer-'Addicted To Love'  
might as well face it  
you're addicted to love  
might as well face  
you're addicted to love


End file.
